Faith in You
by moved123
Summary: [ A series of Faithshipping oneshots based off of anything and everything ] Yusei Fudo will always have faith in Aki Izayoi, and she will never fail him. { Aki Izayoi/Akiza Izinski x Yusei Fudo }
1. Stress Relief

This is a collection of faithshipping oneshots that I have/will write, as this is my most loved ship (and a friend told me to post these all here so lmao here we go- this is rated T for now just incase any adult themes are mentioned in my writings)

* * *

{Ventfic for when I was stressed over exams }

* * *

When stressed or upset, she preferred to be around the mechanic, or something that could remind her of him; that was why, as much as she enjoyed the band to begin with, Bastille seemed so important to Aki when she wasn't happy. A teddy that she had named after him was sprayed with vanilla, after recalling being told that he liked to wear the scent - she didn't go out of her way to find the spray though. It brought her comfort, and being away from those little things were more stressful than anything, because she couldn't just go and hug Yusei, inhale his scent and calm herself down. No, she would have to deal with her stresses herself.

Aki huffed, sitting down on the couch, an uncomfortable frown etched onto pale features, as she watched the room. He was only on the other side of the seat, but he was typing away on the laptop - she assumed he was too busy at the moment. With a small sigh, she started to slowly move closer, too shy to want to move, but too distressed by life to stay away from him. He glanced up at her, with a light smile, noticing what she was doing within seconds. He gave the space beside him a light pat, and she moved to sit there, cheeks red and heart racing. With teary eyes, she looked towards the screen, thankful that it was just a browser game. After a while, the redhead hesitantly rested her head against Yusei's shoulder, hoping that he wouldn't mind. He wrapped an arm around her, kissing her head.

"Are you alright? You don't seem very happy."

Aki just frowned, edging even closer - the strong smell of his cologne filled her, and she couldn't help but nuzzle her face into his arm. "I'm just a bit stressed is all, mock exams and things like that..." She muttered. He seemed to accept her reasoning, and just sat holding her. He shut the laptop down, placing it on the coffee table, before moving to get up, surprising the girl, who just stared up with a frown.

"A-are you going?" She waited for a reply, but was just picked up. She squealed, cheeks reddening further.

He smirked, taking her off upstairs, sitting her down on the bed. He flopped down beside her, offering an arm (which she took without a second of consideration). Placing her head on his chest, she snuggled up, feeling safer and more relaxed in his arms.

* * *

please rate, comment (and all that sort of stuff) if you enjoyed! 3


	2. No Mascara

{ Ventfic - the rest of these won't be venty i swear }

* * *

Something just didn't feel right, Aki noticed while looking around the silent garage. Yusei wasn't here, and that distressed the redhead beyond belief – she needed him right now. Trying hard to blink away tears, she sat down at the desk, staring at the space where his bike usually was. She missed him. Sighing, she picked her phone up, typing her password in, pastel pink nails tapping against the screen. She frowned, going to message him, before realising how bad an idea that may be. What if he was driving? If only she had used her bike to get here, then she could just use that. And so, the worried teen just stayed sat on his chair, glancing around at all of the little toys that Yusei had on his desk, amazed by some of it. But that didn't stop the stress levels from rising, tears flooding her cheeks (causing the mascara that she only wore to impress him to streak). She made a mental note to fix it once she was calm once again.

She stayed for what may well have been nearly an hour, spending all of her time looking around, checking titles of physics books that he had on a shelf, wishing that she could understand it. Having forgotten about her need to reapply makeup, the stains remained in lines down her face. Eventually, while distracted, Yusei appeared, driving the bike straight into the room and parking it. Upon hearing the noise of the engine cutting out, she looked up, a sudden excitement flooding through her veins.

"Yusei!" She moved over, excitement dying back down into shyness, cheeks flushing a light pink. "A-are you okay? Sorry for just barging in and looking around..."

He just smiled, hopping off of the bike and rubbing her cheek. "I'm fine... But you might want to clean your face. Did something happen?"

Kind as ever, he found some wipes, hidden in a cupboard so Jack couldn't steal them, handing them to her with a sweet smile. He turned away, taking the helmet off and shaking his hair back into place, setting the red object down on his table, before glancing back over.

She hadn't answered his question, but did thank him for the wipes, cleaning the mascara off of her face. "Do you have a mirror...? I need to reapply-"

"I didn't think you wore makeup." He didn't see an issue with it, but did wonder if she had a special event.

She just glanced away. "I do, just not mascara..." Oh god, she was far too flustered now. "I, maybe, wanted to look good for you but it didn't really work."

The black haired man smiled, taking the cloth out of her hands to softly scrub any remaining stains, before kissing her cheek lightly. "You always look good, darling."

Aki, squeaking lightly and squeezing her eyes shut, moved closer. "N... Are you sure?" Heart thundering, butterflies dancing around her stomach, head pounding. "Th-thank you..." Brown eyes reopened, blinking naturally-long eyelashes at him, with a small smile.

He just nodded, brushing his lips against hers; she instantly pressed hers against his, but moved away a second later, anxious about being too forward for him.

He kept her there for the evening, spoiling her rotten - she deserved it, in his eyes. A nice meal, blankets, and her favourite movie. She felt so special, and when cuddled into his arms in the middle of the night, one of his shirts draping off of her, she seemed more content than ever.

"I love you..." It could be argued that she didn't know what she was saying, but she acted like she intended to say it when she got an "I love you too" in return. With a smile, she snuggled close, appearing to doze off in the warmth of his arms. He was comforting to her, something she needed to be calm.

* * *

thanks for reading and please rate/comment/whatever c:


	3. Definitely a Date

thank you to K2 Black Panther for suggesting that i write something based on parts of the actual series. i hope that this is good tbh (and does this small part of episode 75 justice, it's my favourite ep)

* * *

Shaky on her feet, and clinging to the sides of the skating rink, Aki began to feel uncertain. She had never done something like this before, mostly because she was never really in any social situations like this. But at least her first time would be with Yusei, and that made the redhead feel a little bit better. She watched him, dancing around the rink with such amazing skill, that if she was completely honest, she didn't expect from him. She smiled, admiring him as he weaved between others, spinning around and all. She sighed, slowly making her way towards him, panic evident in wide brown eyes. He soon skated over, holding onto her to get her to near the middle of the rink. But when he let go again, and she tried to move without any form of support, she almost fell, allowing a fearful squeak to escape from parted lips; the mechanic rushed to grab onto her, pulling her close to him.

"It's alright…" He smiled at her, taking his hands softly. He could tell by the worry that she felt that she was new to this. "You want some help learning?"

She nodded, cheeks glowing with a soft pink hue. "Y-yeah… I've never done this before."

After a moment to calm down, she was led around the rink. He hoped to get her confidence up, and after a while she seemed to be good enough at it for him to let go of her, despite her pouting at him, trying hard to cling to him. Regardless, he let go, watching her manage to skate around with some ease. She looked towards him, amazed with herself, and so thankful. She couldn't remember why here was important - she couldn't see what skating and riding a D-Wheel had in common, but she assumed that Yusei knew exactly what he was talking about. He had taught himself how to do all of this, after all. Offering her hand to him, she seemed determined to skate by his side. The man smiled, taking it and grasping it quite tightly, trying to see what the pair could really do, now that Aki seemed a bit less anxious. And so around the ring they went, hands tightly around each others.

When the pair were finally exhausted, Yusei led her to the sides, so they could leave, with a sweet smile on his face. "This was a lot of fun," he mumbled to her, while removing the shoes. "If you need any more practise to help you, let me know."

He finished getting ready, and waited until she was stood up, and the twins were over, to lead her out. Aki smiled up at him, making sure to keep the pace up enough; she didn't want to fall behind. The walk back to Poppo Time was quiet between the pair, the only noise from the group coming from Rua blabbering away about how 'cute' the skating seemed to be. An uncomfortable frown appeared on Aki's face, but the man by her soon tried to to silence the child, by offering to buy him something - anything to stop him from making the redhead unhappy.

"Thank you," she whispered, when Rua was back talking to Ruka again. Brown eyes looked over him, a slight blush covering her cheeks. "I… Can we, maybe, do that again sometime?"

With a slight nod, and a quiet reply of "Of course," he moved closer to her, looking back towards the children, before offering his hand to her, grinning when he felt hers instantly slip into his.

* * *

thank you for reading!


	4. Oceans

this one is very very short (only one descriptive paragraph) but i feel quite proud of it - the next chapter is longer than this. i wrote this earlier because i wanted to go to beach, even though it's winter ; ;

* * *

The water rippled when the pebble made contact with it, their reflections distorted by the small waves, until the pool seemed to still once again. The redhead looked up, with a small smile, offering her hand to the mechanic – he gently took it, rubbing the back of it with a smile. Late-night stargazing by the ocean seemed to be a good idea, and now that the soft sea breeze, mixed with the warmth of a summer evening, caressed their skin, they both seemed to be happy. She giggled a little, leading Yusei down the empty beach, bare feet in the sand. The low tide meant that they could go quite far, right near where land met water. Aki dipped her foot in, squealing at the temperature; freezing. Or at least, it seemed that way, compared to the air around them. After playing around by the waters, the man led her higher up, placing a towel down, before lying down, and offering an arm to her. She grinned, cuddling up to him, head on his chest, with her gaze set on the heavens. For the most part, the pair quietly watched, Aki only speaking up to tell him how she loved him, or to ask what a constellation was. Her boyfriend seemed to have lots of knowledge, and (for the most part) could answer her question. He kissed her head, before using one arm to pull her closer, the other pointing to sparkling stars and other luminous objects in the night sky. She seemed so interested, hanging onto his every word with wide, excited eyes. Soon enough, she had convinced him to talk about what he knew about astronomy, Yusei enthusiastically recalling random facts that he knew, and Aki looking between where he pointed to, and his face, a lovestruck expression upon pallid features. It was times like this that she seemed to fall in love all over again with Yusei, falling even harder for him.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed!


	5. The Mechanic's Rose

i wrote this a week or so ago, and had this posted on tumblr. it's one of my favourite pieces so i thought i should share it here!

* * *

Their fingers interlocked, and a sense of warmth and comfort swept over Aki's entire body. Everything had been so stressful recently, and losses mixed with new friends was making it hard for the redhead to really take it all in. But, something as simple as feeling Yusei's callous skin against her soft, well-moisturised, palm, kept her grounded. She smiled a little up at him, moving a bit closer to him. These days, she spent most time with the mechanic, but she couldn't complain about it. He made her body feel things that she didn't know were possible; her heart would thunder, and her face would feel like fire, even when her cheeks were only stained a soft pink. She squeezed his hand a little, watching his blue eyes close in content, as he ushered her closer to him. Soon enough, she was pressed against Yusei's side, her head upon his shoulder and his head placed softly on hers. Aki watched him for a while, as the man blinked his eyes open again; they made eye contact, and the girl smiled up at him, turning her head (as much as her position allowed her to) to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek. With a small chuckle, he returned the gesture.

The pair often sat like this for hours on end, hands loosely connected. Eventually, Yusei moved to stretch, and Aki just stared up at him, startled by the sudden movement. She soon sat up properly herself, letting go of his hand. When he glanced down at her, a confused expression plaguing his face, she just smiled, leaning up to plant her lips against his, the pair sharing a quick kiss. The black-haired male, taking off his jacket to place over her shoulders, then opened his arms to her. With a quiet giggle, the girl eagerly cuddled up to him, one hand on his chest, and the other lingering on his outer thigh, for lack of a better place to put it. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder, while being smothered in kisses by the elder male.

"I'm tired," she found herself grumbling, after a while of lying in an incredibly comfortable position, a half-lidded gaze focused on his face. "I might nap here, if that's okay with you." She moved closer, pulling his jacket more over her with the hand that was once on his thigh, smiling at the scent of a cologne that lingered on it (and him, for that matter). Brown eyes fluttered close, but she still made sure to stay awake enough to hear his response.

"Alright, darling." He gave Aki one last kiss on the forehead, before simply resting his head back against hers. "I love you a lot, you know." He whispered it, unsure if she was already asleep or not.

But, luckily for him, she was just conscious enough to mumble an "I love you too," against his shoulder, before the sleepiness took over, and she fell asleep against him. From a lack of stimulation in any kind, Yusei also found himself dozing off, after a while of admiring his beautiful girlfriend. Snuggling up to her, and burying his face into her hair, he appeared to be content, loving her and how close they had gotten.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed this 3


	6. Cold Days

A light shiver traced up her back, but not one that she wanted. It was the freezing cold, that she couldn't get out of her system, no matter how hard she tried. A warm cardigan covered her arms, and a fluffy blanket was draped over her frail frame. She sighed, expecting to see a cloud of air escape from barely parted lips, but instead, just watched as nothing happened. A frown, a groan, and a bad attempt to cover herself up completely.

The sound gained the attention of Yusei Fudo, who looked over, concern lacing his expression.

"Aki, darling, is everything okay?" He asked, moving to sit beside the bundle of blankets, which moved quickly, red hair soon peeping out between grey. Her brown eyes looked him over, squeaking a little; he was so close, and she didn't know what to do, or say. God, what if she messed this up? She was so scared, and could do no more than whimper.

A reassuring hand gripped her shoulder, rubbing it gently, as the mechanic quietly tried to calm her – it worked within seconds, and soon, Aki had subdued, taking a moment to relax into his hold, before sitting up, offering some blanket to him. Instantly, blue eyes lit up, as he pulled the material, and the small woman who was wrapped up in it, close, kissing her cheek lightly and stroking her hair. Aki placed her head on his chest, smiling faintly at the feeling of his heart beating in his chest, as the sweet smell of a vanilla-based cologne filled her senses. Her mind blank, she allowed herself to get comfortable, nuzzling close and attempting to close her eyes, wanting nothing more than a moment of rest, cuddled up to the man that she wanted more than anything else. His fingers still combed through a sea of red, twirling single strands, and plaiting others in the hopes of making the girl happier.


	7. Comets and Shooting Stars

"It's actually a comet, but I'll still make one." – taken from post/138816573072/random-sentence-starters

* * *

Yusei smiled, lying himself down on the grass, before offering a tanned arm out to his girlfriend, who eagerly lay beside him, cuddling close. This field was where the man usually came to stargaze, studying constellations and reading star-maps; he longed to become an astrophysicist and thought that this was a good way to learn. He watched the skies with interest, making a mental note of what shapes he could see, and what stars he could see with ease – by now, he could even name a couple of them, but decided against doing that, incase Aki thought it was silly. The redhead lay quiet, also watching the heavens, a look of awe upon her face. Despite knowing very little, the woman always found the stars interesting, and quite liked to watch them from her bedroom window.

She glanced up at him with a light smile, giggling a little at Yusei's amazement. She expected that he would be used to the night sky, but assumed that his interest in the field of physics made it something that was always exciting. She rubbed his cheek a little, and the black-haired man pulled her close, arm quite tight around her waist (but not painfully so). A while of silence passed, before an arm reached out to point upwards, and the short woman's gaze followed where he was trying to show her.

"That's Leo," he announced, before focusing on the brightest star. He quietly added, "And that is Regulus." It was a fact that he knew quite well due to the twin's, and Ruka's card with the same name,. Brown eyes lit up with joy, now understanding the naming of the card a bit better, and enjoying seeing her constellation – being a Leo, she found it to be her favourite.

She smiled, an intrigued expression upon her face, as she decided to ask questions about other constellations. Pointing towards the constellation near the one they previously discussed, she asked what it was called. "I've only ever seen it called the Plough, but I thought it was bigger?" The redhead raised a brow, running fingers through her bangs.

He grinned. "It's the 7 brightest stars of Ursa Major." His response was met with a light nod, and she began to try and find the rest of the stars. He helped with it, and soon they had found the majority of the constellation. She grinned, feeling very proud of herself. They fell quiet again, bar the occasional comment on a star or constellation

After a while, the girl pointed up at a moving object in the sky. "That's a shooting star." She raised a brow, and watched him, hoping that she knew what she was on about. "You wish on those."

"No, darling." He shook his head a little. "It's actually a comet, but I'll still make one." The confused expression made him smile. "Kobayashi's Comet." It wasn't a very popular one, but he had read about it recently; it was why he came out here. He smiled, then added, "Then again, you're my girlfriend, so all of my wishes have already come true." The aspiring astrophysicist could be very sweet to her, and often was.

She squeaked in joy, sitting up and smiling at him. "That's cute!" Her cheeks red, and heart pounding, she leaned down to kiss him. "The comet is very pretty, don't you think?"

A hand reached up to stroke red hair, a soft smile upon his face. "Not as pretty as you."


	8. Cuteness

"Aww, you're so cute!" – from post/98507919783/fluffy-rp-starters  
on pages on my computer this was exactly 100 words so yeah

* * *

Usually, the pair sat together quietly, Aki's head on Yusei's shoulder, and a tanned arm around her waist. They occasionally would speak, mostly just to tell each other that they loved each other, or to ask how the other's day went. But apart from that, they were silent; it was comfortable to them, as neither were particularly talkative individuals. With a smile on his face, the male began to rub her shoulder, in an innocent way, but was met with a light squeal of embarrassment.  
He chuckled, "Aww… You're so cute…" All she could do was hide her reddened face.


End file.
